He's Mine!
by Ultra-Maniac
Summary: Syaoran Li is a new student in Sakura's school! But both Tomoyo and Sakura like Syaoran! But which one will steal his heart? SS ET
1. New Kid in the School

He's Mine!  
  
AN: Hi!Hi!Hi! I'm back with a new fanfic! It's an all new all exciting story! So keep on reading, and remember to review!  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
" Ooh Sakura-chan! Isn't that new guy hot!" Tomoyo giggled. Me and Tomoyo- chan was hanging out by "The Gate" like yesterday and the day before yesterday, in fact we had been doing this since the start of the school year.  
  
" Come on Sakura-chan let's go meet him!" Tomoyo said grabbing my arm.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
This has got to be my worst day ever. So not maybe the worst but still it was a bad day. It was the first day of school and it was only 6:30.  
  
But, the most unusual thing happened. 2 pretty girl were giggling and I just ignored them which was really hard since 1 of them was really pretty she had auburn locks and emerald eyes. I blushed madly. The amethyst-eyed girl was equally pretty but something made me more attracted to the auburn haired one.  
  
And suddenly they were coming to me. I panicked I couldn't believe the girl, the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, was going to talk to me an average new kid.  
  
The amethyst-eyed girl spoke " Hi I'm Tomoyo Dajaidou and who are you cutie?" she giggled.  
  
Ok, this is not what I expected, I liked the emerald-eyed girl nooootttt the amethyst eyed girl. " L..i Sya..oran..."  
  
And finally the emerald eyed girl spoke up " Ummm..Hi am Sakura Kinomoto, It's a pleasure meeting you, Ummm anyway would you like us to show you around ? "  
  
Oh God she has the most beautiful EVER! I could just right here, right now. All I could say was " yes".  
  
" Oh Darn I have to see Ms. Orihara about my science project right now! But I'm sure she can ask me to come later!" Tomoyo said checking her watch.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
It was so obvious Tomoyo wanted to spend time with Syaoran.  
  
" No, go ahead Tomoyo I'll take Syaoran "  
  
" Demo-"  
  
" No it's ok Tomoyo I'll just go with Sakura." A voice suddenly spoke up.  
  
Me and Tomoyo turned our heads and found Syaoran Li talking.  
  
I swear he has such a masculine voice!  
  
" Fine!" She said coldly turning her back away from us. " So let's get started! "  
  
:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_:_:_  
  
AN: Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. LETS SIT TOGETHER!

AN: I'm back!!!!! Thanks to  
  
babybluestarangel-I'm hurry upping! And TADA here is the newest chapter! naomi-chan- Tank U! And I think Sakura and Li also makes such a kawaii couple!*gets pompoms and cheers: Sakura and Li! Sakura and Li* Serenityanime18- Sorry I made Tomoyo act so creepy!!!Anyway this is my story and Tomoyo acts so cold because she wants to spend time with LI! (  
  
He's Mine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!!:!::!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
"So lets get started!" :!:!:!:!::!:!::!:!:!:!:!:!:!!:!::!:!:!!:!:  
  
Syao's P.O.V.  
  
"Okay first we have to figure out what your homeroom is!" Sakura said " Bye any chance did a lady give you a green slip?"  
  
I was in heaven and she was the angel. Then I remembered a lady giving me a sheet of paper.  
  
I opened my backpack and took out a green slip. I blushed and shuddered when I touched her hand. Oh God how geeky could I get.  
  
" So let's see Homeroom number 3.same as mine..1st period Math..same as mine..2nd period English..-" she continued on and on. This gave me the time to stare at her.Beautiful Emerald eyes and auburn locks carefully framing her delicate face *sigh*  
  
"Umm Syaoran are you okay? "  
  
I slowly flew back to reality. Why does all dreams have to end so quickly?  
  
" Well according to the green slip you're in all of my classes except French, English and Phys. Ed."  
  
Sakura's P.o.v.  
  
He is so cute! I swear to God he is the cutest guy I've ever met.  
  
" Well come on, I'll show you around! " I smiled at him. And that was when I noticed that he was beet red. But I just ignored it.  
  
After showing him to all the classrooms, offices, bathrooms and not to mention the broom closet were we found some kid locked inside, he claimed that some bully locked him in (AN: LOL!!!! I couldn't help my self!). But we both shrugged it out.  
  
And we finally went back to our homeroom, and to my surprise Tomoyo hasn't arrived yet.  
  
" Miss Kinomoto I see you have met the new transferee, Class pls. meet Syaoran Li "  
  
All of the female population drooled and looked like they were about to faint, if not they were all ready unconscious on the floor. I laughed. I looked at Syaoran and saw him smirk. I giggled. Just then the door opened again revealing Tomoyo who looked like she had just run a hundred miles.  
  
" Mikami-sensei could I pls. sit with Mr. Li?" Tomoyo asked  
  
" Sorry Tomoyo since you were late you do not have the right to choose..Now Miss Kinomoto would you mind sitting with Mr. Li here?" The teacher asked  
  
" No sir! " I answered  
  
::::Syaoran's POV:::::::::  
  
Score! Sakura was going to sit beside me! Ohh yeah! Thank you God my prayer has been answered finally!  
  
" Now Mr. Li would you mind sitting with her? "  
  
Well that was obvious " NO SIR!" I practically yelled with happiness.  
  
" Now please take your seats!"  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!@:!:!:!:!:!:!:!::!:@:!:!@:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!  
  
AN: Well I'm finally done! I promise I'll update sooner and remember REVIEW!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


End file.
